


The movement you need is on your shoulder

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [29]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul gives Ringo a piggyback ride.
Relationships: Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	The movement you need is on your shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Paul knew that Ringo loved goofing around, but randomly climbing on Paul’s shoulders was silly even for him—not that Paul was complaining. He liked the comfort of hugging Ringo’s legs against his chest, and he certainly liked how Ringo clutched at his face to keep from falling off.

But the more Ringo caressed his face, the less his hands felt like they were for support. “Rich?” Paul asked once he had moved them into the hallway away from the others. “Gonna get down now?”

Ringo brushed his fingertips over Paul’s lips. “Nah.”

Paul smiled and kissed Ringo’s fingers. “Good.”


End file.
